


A New Super?

by Marichatfurlife



Series: Scarlet Lady AU [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Scarlet Lady AU, because i definitely love the idea of marinette being a bee superhero, i just wanted to contribute to this au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marichatfurlife/pseuds/Marichatfurlife
Summary: What happens if Marinette never gets the Ladybug Miraculous? Instead, it's given to another girl, a rather lazy one at that, and Chat Noir, her partner, has to do all the work. Meanwhile, she has to put up with Scarlet Lady's shenanigans as Marigold -the bee superhero- and Chat Noir's sudden visits?Or: Marinette gets the bee Miraculous and Chat Noir is dying™️





	A New Super?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this wonderful au~](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/425486) by zoe-oneesama. 



> Yes, I know I haven't posted in... a while...
> 
> But I just had to write something for this au XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to my friend for reading this and giving me the confidence to write more (which I honestly need because I think I maybe write faster with pressure? (I dunno, it's weird, don't ask me how my mind works when even _I_ don't know.)) So a shoutout to _the other one™._ XD (Sorry, inside joke.)

Marinette shielded her eyes reflexively against the blinding flash of yellow light. When she opened the mysterious octagonal box that was sitting on her vanity, she didn't know what to expect, and it seriously wasn't this. 

"At your service, my Queen!"

She did a double take at the sight of a... talking bee? Well, it looked like a bee, but its sclera was blue and its iris the color of honey. "Wha- I-  _what are you!"_

The floating bee thing -how was it floating?? It didn't even have wings!- pouted. "That's quite rude. My name is Pollen, and I'm a kwami." She shifted, and Marinette noticed that her antennas moved as well. 

"Uh," Marinette responded intelligently. "A... kwami?" 

"Mhm," Pollen buzzed excitedly. "As a kwami, I give the power of subjection, and give my holders the ability to immobilize their opponent! They would have to be wearing the Miraculous, of course."

"A Miraculous? You mean, I can be a superhero like Chat Noir and Scarlet Lady?" Pollen nodded, twirling around the box. That was when Marinette noticed the yellow and black comb that was shaped as a bee. Picking it up and twirling it around in her hand, she questioned, "But why me? Why didn't you choose someone else like... Alya!"

Pollen frowned. "You were chosen because you have the potential to do something great, Marinette."

She pondered it for a moment, before placing the comb into her hair. If a tiny being believes she could help for the greater good, then she could try. "What do I have to do?"

Pollen smiled widely, nearly vibrating with happiness. "As the bee, you have a special power that can be used in time for emergencies. It can only be used one time when you're transformed, which means that as soon as you use it, you have five minutes until you transform back. This power can only be used one time, so make sure you use it wisely." Pollen giggled. "Your pigtails could also make perfect extra stingers. They might not be more potent, but they would at least be a temporary sedative."

Her curiosity was increasing even more. "Do I get a suit?"

"Yup! It should protect you from getting hurt. All you have to say is Transform Me!"

Marinette breathed in, nodding. "Okay. Pollen, Transform Me!"

Her eyes widened as yellow light, much like the one that she had seen when she opened the box, went up her body. It felt warm and tingly, as if she was receiving a tiny shock but all over her body. A black and yellow suit formed on her -as if it was being woven from midair- and her hair shifted as if it was being moved by wind. She looked at herself in the mirror curiously, grasping at the yellow and black domino mask that was on her face and pulling it, wincing as her skin was pulled with it. "This... is weird." She looked around the room when she received no reply. "Err, Pollen?"

Marinette cringed, realizing that she was alone in her room once more with Pollen nowhere to be found. She went up onto her balcony through the skylight above her bed and made sure no one saw her (it was the middle of the day after all) and inspected her suit more, fingering the trompo on her hip. It was bigger than the size of her palm, about nearly three times if she had to guess, and was, like her suit, yellow and black. Marinette was a bit disappointed when she noticed there were no wings at her back- she wasn't a real bee apparently.

(Just as well, she probably wouldn't trust the wings to hold her in the air for a significant amount of time, bees shouldn't be able to fly anyway according to the laws of physics.)

She sighed. "Well, no time to lose." Not when there was a rampaging possessed person tearing up the city.

Throwing the trompo, Marinette tried not to scream as she practically flew off her balcony.

* * *

 

"Uh, a little  _help_ here, Scar?"

Scarlet huffed, closing her yo-yo's compartment in annoyance. "I told you, mangy cat, it's _Scarlet Lady,_ get it right! And can't you do _anything_?" She snapped. "Seriously, who made you my sidekick anyway? We need to have  _words_!"

Chat growled and narrowly avoided another beam the akuma shot at him." For the  _last time,_ I'm your partner, not your _sidekick_ , and you don't even do anything! You just sit there and upload videos to the  _Scarblog_!" Extending his baton, he took his frustrations out on the poor akuma, hitting it with all his strength. 

"Or course I do things! I just have to save my energy. Purifying akumas and putting things back to the way they were is a lot of work _for your information_." 

Before Chat could retort that _no, the_ yo-yo _does all the work_ , the akuma shot him in the chest. The force propelled him into a wall, leaving him to try and shake the dizziness away. Before he could get up however, a gloved hand showed up in front of him.

At first he thought it was Scarlet's, but noticed that the color and pattern was different. This hand was black, the wrist in fuzzy yellow cuffs, and lead to a black arm attached to a shoulder and a neck, followed by a smiling face covered by a mask, bluebell eyes framed by a yellow and black mask. 

After a few moments of staring, the newcomer's smile turned nervous and her hand dropped back to her side. She opened her mouth, but was interrupted by a screeching, " _Why are you just sitting there like an_ _idiot?_ " His trance was broken as he flinched and looked at his partner, who was stomping over to them. " _What am I even paying you for?_ "

He winced at the hight pitch of her voice, and one of his cat ears flicked. "You're not paying me at all." Chat pointed out dryly. 

"Well good, because your service is lousy." Scarlet sniffed, flipping her blond hair. She caught sight of the bee themed girl. "Who are you?" She asked with contempt.

The new girl twitched a bit as she heard the dislike in Scarlet's voice, but held her head up high. "I'm Mar-Marigold," she announced, "and I'm here to help you with akumas and defeat Hawkmoth." 

Scarlet scowled. "Great, another sidekick." She walked away, her impractical heels clicking on the cobblestone. 

"I honestly thought she would act better in real life." Marigold commented, frowning at Scarlet's retreating back as Chat pushed himself off the uncomfortably hard ground and dusted himself off.

"Nope." He sighed, "she's like that all the time."

"So she makes you do all the work? That's horrible!"

Chat felt the need to reassure her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I wouldn't say she  _makes_ me do all the work. That's my choice. She just... doesn't help much." Marigold was still frowning. "Look, let's just take care of the akuma, alright?" Without further ado, Chat extended his baton to finish what he had started. 

0o0o0o0

Chat was catching his breath when Marigold offered him her fist paired with a proud expression. "Pound it?"

He pressed his fist to hers lightly, feeling free for the first time in  _days_.

Maybe he wouldn't be feeling so tired anymore with a partner that actually  _helped._

"Scarlet Lady!" A reporter Chat was all too familiar with pushed into the crowd to shove a microphone into Scarlet's face. "Can you tell Paris why this akuma took longer to defeat than usual?"

Scarlet smiled insincerely. "There were some problems with listening skills is all. No need to worry." She turned her smile to the camera. 

"Would this be a problem in the future?" Nadja pressed. "And who is this new, ah,  _bee_ with you?" Chat silently snickered at the most likely unintentional pun.

Just like that, Scarlet's smile faded into a scowl and she finally snapped, " _Her_? She's no one important. Just another sidekick." The last word was said with such frostiness he was surprised Nadja didn't freeze on the spot. Without saying anything else, Scarlet threw her yo-yo so it snagged onto an object and pulled it taut, letting momentum swing her body up and away. Both Chat and Nadja didn't even blink an eye, making Marigold wonder how often the not-superheroine had tantrums like these.

Until the reporter inevitably turned to her. "Amateur footage show you fighting alongside Paris' superheroes."  _Superheroes? Or just Superhero?_ "Are you an ally? Are your powers only temporary? Are you here to assess the skills of Scarlet Lady and Chat Noir?"

Startled at the sudden onslaught of questions, Marigold could only stammer out, "U-uh..." Well, sue her. She didn't really do well under social pressure. Or any type of pressure, really.

Chat saved her from answering though. Slinging an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close, he announced, "This is our new partner Marigold, who's here to help!" Based on his grin, he either didn't notice or ignored the way she stiffened up. "Isn't she totally awesome?" He winked at her, and she relaxed. "Pretty too!" 

Marigold blushed and heard a beep coming from her miraculous. That must have been the timer Pollen mentioned. "Well look at that, it's time to go!" She said loudly, gladly taking the chance to escape and pushing Chat away to grab her trompo. She saluted him and the camera with a grin before throwing her weapon and leaping away. 

Not before she heard, "See you later, Goldie!"


End file.
